Daddy
by Draconian Elflord
Summary: Even the most grotesque, most ugly, most impure of hearts is still a heart. A fic about Shou and Nina. I'm not sure what inspired it, exactly. Please R&R, but please, don't be cruel.


A/N: What is with all these weird little pieces lately? Hell if I know, I could write a million of 'em, I bet…How can I explain this? Well it goes like this…ever since I heard Shou Tucker's story, I wanted to write something about it. Who knows why it came to show itself now.

Disclaimer: Everyone knows I don't own anything about FMA. No characters, no episodes, no nothing. Ha then. You can't sue me. I stick my tongue out in your general direction.

A/N: One thing to remember about my stories. I know that I usually like to keep plot intact, but since this is a fic and I am not going to get paid for it ever, and I feel that its okay to change a few things in the plot to better suit my fic. Please don't flame for plot reasons.

Daddy

The one fact never changes…she is my beautiful little princess, my precious little girl, and I am her daddy.

I will never, can never forgive the boy for what he has done. He is beyond forgiveness. He frightened her with his words, with the harsh sound of his voice. What was he thinking, yelling and crying like that when my little Nina was ever so sensitive? Was he really so stupid to not understand that I was a patriot, a genius, and a man of innumerable importance? Could he not see that my work was paramount: that my work was of the greatest necessity and need to the military, to the Fuhrer himself? What a foolish, idiot boy! It was his fault that she ran away. It was all his fault!

I remember dashing out into the rain, calling, crying, searching for my precious little girl. Even in her fit of terrible anger and fear, I knew she could not have run far. I had no thought of the authorities, whom were no doubt already on to me, all thanks to that foolish boy. My only thought was to find my precious Nina and take her back home, where she would feel safe and unafraid in her daddy's arms again. We would escape the country, we would get away, and it would be normal.

For you see, it is normal, despite it all.

But that would all come to naught. Forgive me, Nina.

I knew certainly and without doubt that there were no Gods when I saw her broken form lying in a heap at my feet. How long I sat there, curled on that accursed spot where she was destroyed. The rain soaked me through, but I did not care. I lay there, numbly, imagining her in my arms again, strangely distant tears streaming down my face to mingle with the rain, and nothing, not even the fear of death, could move me from that spot on that lonely street. I did not even move when they finally came upon me, pomp and flair and military bravado all the way, did not move as they dragged me away to a darkness from which I never wished to wake.

There was really very little I could tell them. They would never believe a thing I would say, I suppose. Who would have believed that I was under special orders from the top rungs of the government to create chimeras, a project that was obviously taboo? Who would believe that I had actually been successful in creating a walking, talking, intelligent chimera, and moreover, that I had hard evidence to back it up? I knew I was going to die. All I had was time. Time spent in a dark cell, with hardly enough room to even live in. They would get rid of me soon. I didn't care.

I had never been so miserable in all my life. What need have I to fight for life when the only thing that made my life worth living was gone?

I didn't care.

- - - -

It was a rather gray, cloudy day. It was noon: exactly noon. I was in my cell, lying on the bed and looking out the tiny window, enjoying the misery.

Two uniformed military guards marched suddenly up to my door and clicked open the lock to my cell, breaking me from my daze. They gave no introduction. 'You're coming with us, Tucker', one said coldly, presenting me with handcuffs. I gave up no resistance when the worked me into them and marched me, one at each arm, swiftly down the hall and out of the brig forever.

I was lead through the halls past so many corners that I could hardly know where I was going. I suppose they must have put me deep in the prison because they thought me dangerous. Soon, I was lead outside into a yard with a short brick wall.

Even though I don't think they saw me, I do believe I smirked when I noticed the wall. My handcuffs were unlocked and taken away. They stood by my sides, never moving. We stood in front of the wall, waiting in silence.

It wasn't a moment or so when a little door on the other side of the yard opened. Six men, all in crisp uniforms and armed with rifles, filed out into a line before me about twenty yards away. Not a moment or two later, another man in sleek military-wear walked out of the little door, his blacked boots shining slightly in the tired light of the day. I knew he was of high rank, for he held himself with pride, his dark head held high and his mouth fixed in a line. He stood a few paces behind the men with the rifles, and said nothing.

A little breeze blew through the yard, dancing the dust up before settling it back down again. The silence was golden before he spoke.

"Mr. Tucker," the sleek man behind the armed men said in a clear, stoic voice, "You know you have been charged with unspeakable crimes: crimes against the military, against the government, against the Fuhrer, and against humanity itself. You know this is so?"

"Yes," I answered, looking right at him.

"Very well," he answered stiffly. "Then you also must know that to these charges, you have, indeed, pled no contest. Is this not so?"

"Yes."

"Very well," he answered again, stoic as ever. "Then you know of the penalty you are to receive?"

A small smile must have played at my lips when I answered "Yes."

The sleek man nodded at the man who still stood at my right. Together, the men at my sides grabbed hold of my arms and lifted them up, only to work them into shackles that were attached to the wall; fairly tight shackles, so I was half crucified on the wall. The man to my right produced from his pocket a black cloth, and calmly bound it firmly about my eyes.

Eternity can be lost in the span of one moment. I sensed more than heard the men at my sides shuffle calmly off to safety. The sound of the rifles being cocked sent a strangely thrilling chill running up and down my spine. I could feel the smile playing at my lips again, but I waited until I heard that stoic voice ring out again.

"Have you any last words?"

I smiled, and replied with everything you please:

"I regret nothing except that I could not save my daughter."

A moment's beat.

"Have you any last request?"

Grin. "I would like this cloth taken off my face. I want to see Death take his swing."

A murmur traveled about the armed men. I heard the sleek man sigh at last.

"None here wish to see the Devil in your eyes again, Tucker. God help you."

I couldn't help but snigger at that, even as the signal was called and my body danced to the tune of the shots.

- - - - -

But that time is over now.

For I was awoken again; once again I was born. I was born into a body that wasn't mine, into a body that was never meant for man. I was in a place called Laboratory 5, and I had new companions. I did not know how I had come to be; only that I had come to be…and that someone could help me.

And then I finally understood why I had been asked to create the chimeras. So the old boss was not quite the man I thought he was…the boy I hated was the only one who could help us. Begrudging, I complied. After all, it was my only choice.

That, too, is over now.

I do what I need to do. I nod and smile and agree as it is fit. But in the end, none of it is important.

For you see, I do not care about that boy. I do not care that he did not give them what they wanted. I could care less whether the homunculi become human. I could care less if those boys get their bodies back. I could care less if Bradley gets ultimate power, or Archer, for that matter. I don't care about Elric, or Lust, or Kimblee, or Greed, or Archer, or anyone. All I care about is one thing…

And now she is here in my arms: my beautiful, precious little princess. She is perfect, my perfect little angel. She is my baby, and I am her daddy. It is not strange.

We are perfect, the two of us here, together. I can hold her in arms that aren't mine, hold her little form that isn't hers. I can whisper to her in a voice that isn't mine, and she can whisper back to me in a voice that isn't hers. I can feel a little heartbeat that isn't hers, and she can feel that heartbeat that isn't mine. We can share our love that isn't ours, and we can live a life that isn't for us.

It is not so strange. She is my daughter and I am her daddy.

Nothing could be more normal.

THE END

A/N: Yes...I know. It's about Shou: that's sin enough. But I was inspired...yes. So...like it? Hate it? Don't think anything of it? Review...please?


End file.
